In known devices, the detection of the occupancy of a telephone line is carried out by identifying the actual speech signals from amongst all the signals sampled or a telecommunication channel. Most of such devices employ one characteristic of the speech signals, namely, the pitch frequency which is the fundamental frequency at which the vocal cords vibrate during the production of different voiced speech sounds. However, such a method requires the use of a large and complex item of equipment.